


Mother's Milk

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol as disinfectant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: Perhaps as a result of cryo or due to her strong motherly instincts, Nora's body is still behaving like a nursing mother. With no baby Shaun in sight, Cait steps in to help the Sole Survivor with her burden.Contains: lesbians, lactation, breast feeding, pussy fingering.





	Mother's Milk

Nora threw her PipBoy on the bed, then abruptly shut the curtains. ‘Curtains’, what a laugh! Same with the bed. Her old house was a run-down dump! The bed was dragged from a ruined house way back in Concord. The curtains? Burlap fabric patched together! Still, the building was in much better condition from when she saw it for first time after 200 years of cryogenic stasis. When she saw what happened to Sanctuary Hills two centuries after the bombs fell, she blacked out for a moment. The shock was too much to handle.

Since then, new people came to settle the long abandoned neighborhood. Houses were patched up with whatever materials were available, new shacks erected, crops planted. Sanctuary was now a blooming settlement. Nora couldn't be more proud of the transition this place went through… even if it was just a shanty town compared to pre-war standards.

She came a long way herself. But this was not the end of her journey. She had to get her baby back. She had to find Virgil in the Glowing Sea. For that she needed Power Armor, to withstand the radiation. Thank god she hauled one set of such armor to Sanctuary when she introduced the first group of settlers from Concord. The matter was being taken care of… progressively. The frame needed an upgrade and the helmet had a cracked visor. Nora sent out all available provisioners to scour the Commonwealth for the components she needed to do the necessary repairs. Just a bit longer and she could be off to find the elusive Virgil and be another step closer to finding Shaun.

The very thought of her baby drew blood to her cheeks and daggers through her heart. Shaun! Where was he now? Was he safe? Did anyone look after him? She had to find him, she was his mother, Shaun's place was with her!

She glanced at the drawer where two wedding rings rested one on top of the other. Nathan… fuck him. She never liked the bastard. And why should she? All he did was get her pregnant and ruin her career! But her late husband was not entirely useless. He gave her a beautiful baby boy (albeit in the most inconvenient moment in her life) and a nice house. So, at least she had that for a short time… before the world ended.

Subconsciously, she walked from her old bedroom to Shaun's room, where her baby's crib stood undisturbed for two centuries. She didn't cry like the first time when she saw it after waking up from cryo, she had no tears left. Only determination. 

She knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she picked up a faint smell of her son. A barely noticeable aroma only a mother could be attuned to. Nonsense, it was her mind desperately trying to conjure up a memory of Shaun. Her motherly instincts messing with her head. Though she knew it was just an illusion, her body reacted naturally; her still swollen breasts responded hurt. Her sore nipples tingled, followed by wetness.

"Oh fuck…!" She cursed, unzipping her heavy armored jacket - a trophy she took off the mercenary Kellogg. Yep, her shirt and bra underneath had the characteristic wet spots of a nursing mother. "Shit!" Nora continued cursing, retreating to her bedroom, where she stripped waist down and laid on her bed, humiliated and exhausted.

Two hundred years in cryo and several weeks in the Commonwealth without her boy, and her body somehow still fooled itself into thinking baby Shaun was still around and deeded regular nursing. The loss of her child caused her hormones to act up, giving her wild moods swings, her breasts constantly ready to serve milk. She had to regularly squeeze it out and was running out of clean bandages for padding her bra. Her back hurt from the extra weight on her chest. It was a miracle she hadn't caught an infection!

"Good god, just let me get that power armor up and running again so I can get back on track." She pleaded at the ceiling, fighting approaching tears.

"What?" A slurry, clearly hungover voice called from the hall. "What yer bitching about now?"

"Nothing, Cait. Go back to sleep." She responded, reaching for a clean rag and a bottle of wastelander moonshine, the closest thing to a disinfectant she had. She tore the rag in two and poured the contents onto the scraps before loudly slamming the bottle on the dresser and pressing the soaked rags to her chest. She hissed, the alcohol burning her tender flesh.

“Are you holding out on me?!” Cait called out, catching whiff of the booze, her addict sense of smell inhumanly sharp. Or perhaps the moonshine odor too potent for anyone to ignore.

“Cait, no! Don’t come in here!” Nora yelled panicked, pulling her knees up to her chin, scurrying to the corner of the bed.

But the pit fighter was not listening, boldly stumbling into the bedroom. She reached for the bottle without asking and emptied it in three loud gulps before throwing it out of the room, the glass shattering at the doorframe.

“Cait! Stop acting like a savage! This is my fucking house!!” Nora yelled, springing up from the bed, wincing in pain as her bare tits bounced with the movement.

“What crawled up yer arse?” Cait slurred, eying Nora through half-shut eyes, unbothered by the woman’s nudity.

“Nothing! You had your drink, now leave!” Nora groaned, wanting nothing more than to be left alone to wallow in misery.

“Whatever, vault princess.” Cait grunted, turning around to leave. “Wait…” She quietly whispered, looking over her shoulder. 

Nora followed Cait’s guessing stare, looking down at her chest. Shit, shit, shit, her nipples were leaking, thin streams of pale creamy milk were already trailing down her abdomen.

“Well, I’ll be…” Cait said bewildered, taking a step towards Nora. “Mommy dearest misses her boy this much?”

“G-get away from me!” Nora stuttered terrified, not liking the look in the redhead’s eyes and Cait’s sudden lucidity. “Get out! Leave me alone!”

Cait grinned, taking another step forward. Nora took a step back, hitting the back of her calves on the bed’s edge. She toppled, landing flat on the worn-down mattress. Cait instantly got on top of her, pinning Nora by the wrists to the dirty blanket. 

“Get off me!” The vault dweller screamed, tossing and thrashing in panic, her breasts bouncing amusingly from her violent moves.

“Shut up, stupid. I don’t want to hurt you.” Cait muttered, bowing her head to look into Nora’s panicked eyes. “I have a hungover and you’re overflowing with milk. How about we help each other, hmm?” 

She lowered herself, her own chest rested on Nora’s, the redhead’s erect nipples protruding through the thin fabric of her dirty tank top. Nora bit her lip, staring into Cait’s eyes, realizing she was getting excited and the throbbing sensation in her nipples became suddenly not that unpleasant.

“F-fuck.” She breathed defeated, relaxing in the redhead’s grasp. “You want to suck on my tits that bad?” She teased, trembling when she felt Cait’s nipples align with her own. 

“Mhm, yea.” Cait replied, her breath hot on Nora’s face, the smell of alcohol overpowering. “I want to suck you, lick you and bite.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Nora groaned when Cait dipped her head to bite her neck, the sensation of the redhead’s teeth sinking into her flesh sending lightning down Nora’s spine. She bent her head back, giving in. This wasn’t gay or anything, just two friends helping each other out, right?

A surprisingly pleased, deep moan that escaped Nora’s mouth when Cait brutally shoved her tongue inside her mouth betrayed that this was gay. Very, very gay. The woman squirmed, the pit fighter’s grip on her wrists unrelenting. Cait tasted like booze and cigarettes, but Jesus she was a good kisser. 

Cait withdrew, sitting up on Nora with a proud look on her face. “What a nice voice you have when yer not being an uptight bitch.” She teased, pulling her tanktop up, revealing her bouncy, freckled boobs. 

Nora crossed her brows. Now that her hands were free, she acted on impulse reaching for those pale tits, her fingertips closing on Cait’s pale pink nipples. “How do you like that, huh? Uptight?” She grunted, twisting Cait’s nipples.

“Luv, I used to run with raiders. You’d have to do better than that to make me scream.” Cait retorted amused by Nora’s efforts. 

“Bitch.” Nora grunted displeased, wiggling from under Cait to make herself comfortable on the patchwork pillows. “Come here and suck me before I change my mind.” She beckoned, pressing her swollen breasts together, her dark nipples tantalizingly thick.

Cait knelt at Nora’s side, taking her time to enjoy the moment. Vault bitches were something else compared to Commonwealth sluts, but Nora with her pre-war body was a one of a kind treat. Cait sucked her lips in, licking them as she reached to cup the woman’s heavy breasts.

“Oh, god!” Nora gasped as her legs involuntarily spread. “Your hands are so cold!” She panted, her hot skin a sharp contrast to Cait’s cool fingers.

The redhead smirked, confidently seizing Nora’s left breast and squeezing firmly. A thin, pressurized stream of milk shoot from between her fingers, falling back on Nora’s skin in tiny, sparkly droplets. Both women gasped; Nora with shock and Cait in awe.

“Jesus!” Nora groaned, clenching the redhead’s shoulder. “Stop fucking around and get to it!” She demanded, hoping Cait assumes the blush on her face was caused by anger, not arousal. 

With a nasty yet genuine laugh, Cait bent over Nora’s chest. She stuck out her sharp tongue, lapping the ivory droplets off the vault dweller’s sweaty skin, the two flavors mixing in her mouth into something intoxicating. Her wet, slick tongue drew circles around Nora’s areola, conjuring goosebumps. Finally, her lips sealed tightly around the pulsating nub and she sucked hard, filling her mouth with warm, rich milk. Nora moaned exasperated, raking her fingers into Cait’s hair and forcing her head harder down her tit. 

“Greedy bitch.” She said through clenched teeth. “Take it, take all of it!”

A muffled laugh escaped Cait’s mouth, as she eagerly sucked and swallowed the creamy goodness. She shifted her position, laying flat on top of Nora, letting the woman cradle her with almost motherly tenderness. The scene could have been mistaken for nurturing or loving if it weren’t for the dirty words of encouragement that were spilling out of Nora’s mouth. 

“Keep going, slut. God, you’re insatiable, aren’t you? Use your teeth. Yeah, now take care of the other one, you sucked this one dry.” She whispered hoarsely, the pain mixing with pleasure making her panties soaking wet. 

Cait turned her attention to the other breast, milk shooting into her mouth the moment she pressed her lips to the dripping nipple. Her hungover long gone, she kept taking in the warm mouthfuls from sheer greed, indulging on the intoxicating, rich flavor of a mother’s milk. On a impish whim, she reached down to cup Nora’s crotch, unsurprised to find that it was damp and squishy. She huffed a triumphant laugh, pulling her lips away from Nora’s rack, unceremoniously shoving her tongue down the woman’s throat. 

Their tongues intertwined as Nora tasted the flavor of her own milk on Cait’s tongue. She let out an incoherent noise, grinding her swollen, sopping crotch against the pit fighter’s palm, kissing her deep. 

“Do you like your own taste?” Cait asked, pulling away, a string of saliva mixed with the ivory fluid dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

“Yeah.”

“Dirty bitch.” Cait summed up, going lower again, her warm lips inches from Nora’s swollen, tantalizing nips. “Do you wanna come?”

“Fuck, yesss…!” A low whine escaped Nora’s lips. 

“Finger yourself, cause I’m not done with these puppies yet.” 

Nora groaned, both her hands diving into her pants. The fingers of her one hand slipped into her slick pussy, the other closed around the hood of her clit, rolling the little hard pearl between them. She rocked her hips into her palms as Cait brutally pressed both her tits together, taking both nipples in her mouth to suck out every last trop.

She inhaled in short, loud breaths, fucking herself whilst the redhead on top of her sent white hot needles of pleasure and pain throughout her entire body. Jesus, she missed someone treating her like this. Not as a nurturer and provider, but as a sexual being, a depraved little whore to play with, no questions asked. 

Her mouth slumped open, seconds away from sweet release. She cried, coming with a spasmodic clench of her neglected cunt, her slippery walls pulsating and convulsing on her frantically thrusting fingers. A gleeful ‘Oh fuck!’ rung through the room as she drew out her orgasm, with Cait still suckling and slurping on her until there was nothing left for the redhead to suck. 

Exhausted, milked dry and thoroughly satisfied, Nora closed her eyes, waiting for the pounding in her chest to pass. 

“Thanks, I needed that. I’m off for a smoke.” Cait casually summed up the entire affair, playfully slapping Nora’s abused tits. 

She got out of bed, pulled her top down and headed outside to indulge in a well-deserved death-stick. She reached into her pocket, fishing out a crumpled pack of smokes, but halted at the doorframe, glancing over her shoulder at Nora’s sweaty, panting form.

“You know…” Cait said with a roguish grin, cigarette already between her teeth. “If you need my help again…”

“This won’t become a regular thing.” Nora warned, pulling her wet hands out of her pants. She hoped her tone was stern enough for Cait to realize how serious she was, but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Sure.” The redhead smirked, as they both knew that was not true. 

She unhurriedly lit her cigarette and left the room, leaving a serpentine trail of smoke behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
[Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
